The Unknown Knight
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome is in a gang but her identity is kept a secret. She is one of the strongest people in that gang and Sesshomaru is the only one who knows about her. When she is injured and her identity leaks out, will she make knew friends, or possibly lovers? And will the person whose out for her life get it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, Please leave reviews! They always encourage me to write more. Also check out my other stories and tell me what you think. On with the story!

* * *

**Prologue: **

In this city there were two gangs: The Reds, and The Demons. There were smaller gangs once but they were all taken over by either the Reds or Demons. The leader of the Demons was Naraku, and he was the type of leader who would willingly sacrifice someone if he gained from it. The leader of Reds was Sesshomaru with Inuyasha, his brother, as a co-leader, even though Sesshomaru took on practically all of the leader's jobs. The Reds were a gang that stuck up for each other and would fight to save someone's life, no matter what. In the Reds was a mysterious member though, no one knew if it was a girl or guy, old or young, or anything else at that. It was like they didn't exists, but they did because this 'mystery person' would take on big jobs by themselves and finish without anything ever going wrong. The only person that knows this person's identity is Sesshomaru Taisho, the leader of Reds. This mystery person is feared by everyone in the city, and is known for her ears. Like Inuyasha, she is half dog demon, but that is all anyone has found out about her. If you do see her, you will only ever see her shadow, nothing more.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to the top floor in the gang's house, where his brother's office was. It was really Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house but they let any gang members who needed a place to stay crash there. The house was 4 stories high and everyone was allowed anywhere except the top floor. Only the leaders and their chosen advisers were allowed on the top floor. Sesshomaru's adviser was Rin, who was also his girlfriend, and Inuyasha's adviser was Miroku, who was also his best friend. The only other person that was allowed on the top floor was the mystery person that Inuyasha had wondered about, but gave up after his brother threatened him about it. When he walked up to his brother's office he heard voices, "Here Kagome, this is what you are going to do. That has all the instructions and we will give you anything else you need." said Sesshomaru. "Thank you, I don't think anything else will be necesary, but do remember that you still owe me a new dagger, _fluffy_." said a girl that Inuyasha was unfamiliar with. He heard his brother laugh and then say, "Okay, well good luck and remember to report after you've finished, and don't call me that." "Uh-huh" she said and Inuyasha heard footsteps headed towards the door. When the figure walked out he was surprised. It was a slim girl wearing a red hoodie. The hoodie had holes in the top of it where two black ears were sticking out. He tried but couldn't see her face because she had the hoodie pulled over it. She walked away completely ignoring him.

"Hey, who was that?" Inuyasha asked once he entered Sesshomaru's office. "No one you should be concerned about." "Whatever, I brought you back the report from our last job. Sango and Miroku have any other information you might need on it." Sesshomaru just nodded. "Okay, well I don't have anything else for you guys right now so just stay near in case something comes up." Inuyasha nodded and went down to the main floor where there was a big room with a tv and several couches. He found Miroku and Sango and walked up to them, "Hey you guys, we have the day off." "Yeah!" they shouted. They just did random things like go swimming, watch tv, or ride around town for the rest of the day.

* * *

3:00am THAT NIGHT:

Almost everyone in the gang's house was asleep. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin were all taking rooms on the top floor while various other rooms on lower floors were occupied by other gang members. There were still a couple of people awake in the living room playing xbox when someone walked in. All the people playing xbox looked over but couldn't see who it was because of the hoodie. All of a sudden all the demons and half demons ran over to her and crowded around her because they could smell a lot of blood coming from her. Koga, a wolf demon, came up to her, "Who are you? Are you okay? What are you doing in the Red's house?" he was forceful enough so that she knew he didn't trust her. She looked at him and barely said in a whisper, "Sesshomaru, get Sesshomaru. He knows me..." and she fell to the ground. "Go get Sesshomaru!" yelled Koga as he walked up to her.

Sesshomaru was asleep when he heard some commotion coming from downstairs. He just ignored it though thinking that some kids were fighting over what to watch on the TV. Right as he was drifting off to sleep someone burst into his room and said, "Sesshomaru, there's a hurt girl down there. We don't know who she is but she said you would know her." Everyone in the Red's knew each other so when the boy mentioned the no one knew who she was Sesshomaru knew it had to be Kagome. He jumped up as fast as he could and rushed downstairs waking everyone on the top floor as he stormed down there.

Koga was trying to wake the girl when Sesshomaru came up to her and knelt down, "Kagome" he whispered and saw a ton of blood coming from her stomach and pooling around her. He lifted her shirt to reveal two bullet wounds. "Someone get a warm water, a washcloth, and a first-aid kit and bring it to the guest room on the top floor IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled as he picked her up and brought her to the top floor. When he got up there he saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin looking outside their door at him and they all followed him into the room. When he got inside he took of the hoodie to reveal a beautiful girl with long, wavy, raven hair. He pulled her shirt up as much as it would go without revealing anything. Everyone on the top floor had come into the room and were bombarding him with questions like 'who is she?' or 'is she okay?' He yelled at them, "Enough! I will answer all your questions when I am done bandaging her, go wait outside the room for me." they all nodded and left the room as a boy with everything he asked for came in.

After bandaging Kagome up and making sure she was okay he walked outside the room to be met with worried and confused expressions. "Well? Who the hell is she?" Inuyasha impatiently asked. "That's Kagome Higurashi, she is the 'unknown member' as some people call her. She wanted her identity to be a secret because the other gang is out to kill her, and they already killed her father, brother, and mother. That's all I'm going to tell you for now because I don't want to tell you anything without her permission, but please respect her. She is practically a leader in this gang so I expect you to treat her like it, and tell the others to as well. Now go back to bed, it's late." Everyone nodded and went back to their room for the night.

'Wow' Inuyasha thought, 'she's actually kind of pretty, unlike that whore Kikyo I dated before.' he couldn't get his mind off of Kagome until he fell asleep, and even then he met her in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha! Please review. On with the story!

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning in a panic because she had no idea where she was. When she tried getting up pain shot through her stomach and she fell back down before slowly getting up again. She noticed that her hoodie was gone and her stomach was bandaged up. Just as she was about to scream or do something crazy like that Sesshomaru walked in the door and she sighed in relief. "You know, you sent me into a panic just now, right?" "Yeah, well you sent me into a panic last night. What happened?" "Sorry about that, they had a ton of guys and I thought I could handle it but two of them were hiding so when I finished and was heading back they shot me unexpectedly. I bet I caused a lot of trouble coming here and I'm sorry but I didn't have any other place." Sesshomaru nodded and threw something on the bed, "Here's a new hoodie for you, ear holes and all, and I would stay here if I were you. They might have figured out your identity if they went as far as shooting you." "Yeah, thanks a lot for the hoodie, I'm just going to go walk around." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can?" Kagome laughed, "Of course, I am a half-demon and am probably almost healed completely." "Okay, well I will be in my office if you need anything, I have a lot of work to do today." Kagome nodded and pulled the sweatshirt on. She and Sesshomaru left together but he turned right out of the bedroom towards his office and Kagome turned left, towards the stairs.

When she got downstairs there were a lot more kids than last night. All hanging out or watching TV. 'I gotta eat something' Kagome thought as she turned to find the kitchen. On her way there she bumped into someone, and when she looked up it was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. "Oh hey, I'm sorry, are you okay? Wait, your the girl from last night, aren't you? How're you feeling?" she said. 'Wow, she talks a lot.' thought Kagome, "Yeah, I'm fine and yes I am the girl from last night. I'm just trying to find the kitchen." Sango smiled and said, "Well if you go straight down this hall it'll be on your right. I gotta go or else I'm going to be late for a job, see ya!" Kagome waved and headed in the direction Sango told her. When she reached the kitchen she made a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter eating it. A few minutes later a couple of kids walked in and stopped when they saw her. "Who are you? We've never seen you here before, are you new?" Kagome looked up at them, "No, I've been here since the beginning of this gang." The kids put on angry faces, "Show us your level then." Kagome sighed and pulled up to reveal a red star tattoo on her upper arm. "She's a red man, when were there three of those?" "I don't know, go tell Inuyasha." they whispered so low a human wouldn't be able to hear it, although Kagome was half demon so she heard everything and knew Inuyasha probably wouldn't know her. "No, only Sesshomaru knows me, he got me last night when I came in hurt." "Be quiet! If you really are part of this gang then Inuyasha will know you to." Right as he said this Inuyasha walked in saying, "What the hell is so important you had to wake me up for it?" in an angry voice. The kid whispered to him and again Kagome could hear it clearly, "Sir, this girl might be a spy. She has a red star and said she's been with the gang since the beginning." Kagome couldn't handle it, "I am not a spy!" she yelled and all the blood from the kid's face drained. She pulled off her hoodie, "Look, I didn't want anyone to know my identity but that's obviously gonna be a problem while I'm staying here." when she took off her hoodie, Inuyasha froze. 'She's so beautiful' he thought and today he could see her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome looked at him oddly after a few seconds and he realized that he had been staring, "Yeah, she's okay, she's the unknown member. Will someone spread the word about her so this doesn't happen all day?" Several kids nodded and left immediately.

Inuyasha walked up and sat by Kagome, "So, how'd you get two bullets shot at you?" "My job yesterday, two people had guns on them and hid out until after I finished everyone else off." Inuyasha nodded, "So where do you stay when your not here? Sesshomaru told us about your family, sorry about that." Kagome smiled sadly, "I just drift around, sleep outside, stuff like that. Don't be sorry it was a long time ago." Inuyasha looked down, "Yeah, so what do you want to do today?" "huh?" asked Kagome. "Well I thought since no one knows who you are, I could hang around you for a while, until word is spread. And if we do that then we probably need something to do all day, right?" "Yeah, that's true. Well a tour of this place would be a nice start. I only know how to get to your brother's office." Inuyasha smiled, "Got it." Kagome put her dishes away and followed him to the door. "Always start at the front, right?" Kagome laughed and nodded, "Well the downstairs is mostly just a hang out place. There are several TV's, this one is for Xbox, and to the right is the kitchen." They walked up to the second floor, "Okay, this floor has a bunch of bedrooms that members will crash in and if you go all the way down to the right you will find an indoor pool. Great on your days off." They walked up to the third floor, "Okay this floor is pretty boring, just more bedrooms, and you know what's on the last floor so lets head outside." Kagome nodded and they went down the stairs and outside. It was hot and sunny that day, perfect day to be outside. "Okay, we have tennis courts and a big yard. The gate has a gatekeeper, I dunno how you got in, does he know you?" Kagome shook her head, "No I just climb over it." "Wow, okay well let me make it easier on you and introduce you to our gate guy." They walked outside the gates to the window of a small building with a young man sitting in it. "Hey Bankotsu, this is Kagome she's not new but has recently revealed her identity." Bankotsu's eyes wen wide, "Your the unknown member aren't you? Everyone's been talking about you and have been wanting to challenge you once you are healed." Kagome nodded when she heard something behind them. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were talking and obviously didn't hear it so she listened closely and heard something strange. She turned around to see a bullet heading towards them and before she could even think she pushed Inuyasha out of the way and got hit in her arm. "Wh-what happened?" asked Inuyasha when a man came out of the bushes.

Kagome's eyes went wide, 'I can't believe he's found me!' she thought before putting a straight face on and glaring daggers at him. "Hello, Naraku." He smiled and walked towards her, "Why hello Kagome, you know I've been looking for you for quite a while now. How many years has it been? Oh yes that's right, it's been 5. Since the day I killed your family and you escaped." He was now halfway to her and Inuyasha was still trying to process what was happening. "Yes, I remember that day clearly, and I still need to finish the job." Naraku said as he pulled out a gun. Kagome was faster though and pulled out two daggers and was up in his face within seconds. She held the gun in one hand while the other was pushing a dagger into his throat. "No, no, no this just won't work Kagome. I'm supposed to kill you, I guess I'll have to come back another day to do it though, we have unwanted company." he said and looked towards the gates. When Kagome followed his gaze she saw Sesshomaru and several other gang members running towards them, when she turned back to Naraku, he was gone.

Sesshomaru ran up to her and she was clutching her arm. "Kagome, what happened? Are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "They found me." she said and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha but please leave reviews and check out my other stories.

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome inside while Sesshomaru barked orders at the other members, telling them to double security and search for Naraku immediately. When Inuyasha and Kagome got inside he led her to the kitchen and made her sit on the counter. He grabbed the first-aid kit and made her take off her sweatshirt. Kagome sighed, "You know, I've ruined more sweatshirts in the past day than I have my entire life." Inuyasha smirked and said, "Shouldn't you be more worried about the now 3 gunshot wounds you have?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I've been hit plenty of times before, but I always had somewhere to go until now. Plus they'll heal in no time, because I'm a hanyou and all." Inuyasha nodded as he cleaned her wound. 'Wow, she's beautiful,' he thought as he looked into her eyes, pausing in his work. Her beautiful eyes were a light brown and he felt like he was being sucked into them every time he saw them. He started to lean closer to her, taking in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and jasmine 'Wait, you can't be thinking this. You promised you wouldn't fall in love after what happened with Kikyo, you don't want to get hurt again.' He shook his head and refocused on cleaning Kagome's wound, while she was doing some thinking of her own. 'His eyes are amazing, I feel like I could stare at them for hours, but I can't love him. I mean he will never like me back.' He was just finishing wrapping her arm when he looked over at her. She knew she should look away but she couldn't. They leaned closer to each other until they could feel each others' breath against their skin.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled and they jumped apart. Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen to find a blushing Inuyasha and Kagome. He raised his eyebrow and decided to continue. "I am having a gang meeting tomorrow after school. Spreed the word." and with that he left. Kagome was looking down, "Th-thanks for bandaging me up, I'm not very good at it." he smirked, "No problem. What do you want to do now?" Kagome thought about it for a second, "Uh, we could invite Sango and Miroku to watch a movie with pizza and snacks." Inuyasha nodded, "Sounds awesome, I'll meet you in my room? I have a huge couch in their and one of the biggest TV's in this place." Kagome nodded, "Gotcha!"

* * *

About an hour later everyone was gathered in Inuyasha's room with their pajamas on and they were trying to decide on a movie. "I say we watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off" Suggested Kagome and Inuyasha immediately shook his head, "No way, we should watch something like Sinister or The Quiet Ones." said Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku were quick to agree. "Fine" said Kagome and she pouted as they chose Sinister and put it in. They turned the lights off and sat on the huge couch, Sango and Miroku on the left side and Kagome and Inuyasha next to each other on the right. Kagome wasn't very fond of horror movies, in fact she could get quite scared by them. 'Great,' she thought 'they're gonna think I'm a wimp and never let me live this down.' By the time the movie was halfway through Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha like a lifeline. Sango had moved closer to Miroku until she was pressed against him and clinging to his arm. Something popped out and Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's chest. He smirked, 'She's so cute when she's scared. I should get her to watch scary movies with me a lot more. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't like her do I?' he thought and looked down at her. 'She looks so beautiful, especially the way the light of the moon reflects off her face.' He continued to think about Kagome, and what he wanted his relationship to be with her as he stared into the distance. After the movie ended Kagome was asleep and Sango was barely awake. "Let's watch another!" said Miroku rather loudly, which caused Sango to jump. "Okay, I'm gonna put in another movie." he said and got up. He ended up putting Pitch Perfect in and as soon as he sat down, the half asleep Sango ended up snuggling up to him again. By the time this movie ended all four were asleep; Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku were snuggled up.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and felt something warm pressed against him. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome asleep on him. He smiled thinking back to last night when he decided what he wanted his relationship with Kagome to be. 'I love you Kagome, now I just have to tell you.' He smiled at her sleeping form when he realized that Sango and Miroku had already left. He looked over at his alarm clock and realized he was already 15 minutes late. "Kagome" he whispered as he shook her, "we need to get up, school is going to start soon." She stirred and looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh I need to get to school" she said as she ran out. Inuyasha just smiled and got dressed himself. After they were all ready they met downstairs and hurried outside to their cars. They took a black Jeep and Inuyasha drove with Kagome in the passenger's seat and Sango and Miroku in the back. "Oh yeah, there's a gang meeting this afternoon after school, spread the word." They both nodded and went back to their conversation. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw her staring out the window. He took her hand and squeezed it, "Hey you okay?" he asked and she looked at him before focusing on their entangled hands. "Yeah, just thinking about Naraku, my family, you guys." he nodded in understanding as they pulled into the school parking lot. He got out and walked around to join Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome turned towards everyone, "Um, I need to go do something before first period, so I'll see you there?" she asked and looked at them pleadingly. "Yeah, sure, see you then!" Sango said happily. Inuyasha thought Kagome was acting strange and decided to follow her.

He had been following her around the whole school until she ended up in one of the abandoned hallways. "Hello Kagome, glad you were able to make it." said a girl who sounded very familiar to Inuyasha, although he couldn't quite place it. Then someone he least expected stepped out: Kikyo.


End file.
